1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adjustable volume containers. More specifically, the present invention relates to an adjustable storage capacity container whose internal volume can be adjusted to match the size of the items contained therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adjustable volume containers are known in the prior art. More specifically, adjustable volume containers are known in the prior art that are adjustable via collapsible wall technology, adjustable via folding wall technology, adjustable via a threaded screw depth variation technology, and adjustable via telescoping cylindrical tubes that are adjusted via slotting teeth of one tube into variable length notches of the other tube. The inventive device is a departure from the pre-existing adjustable container patent technologies in that adjustable storage capacity is achieved via manipulation of the orientation of the lid placement onto the container bottom to create multiple storage capacity volumes, irrespective of the geometry of the storage container as designed. Key slot ledges of differing depths that are built into the side walls of the container's bottom section enable the lid to perch at different heights above the floor of the container depending upon which orientation of the lid is used when placing the lid telescopically over the container bottom.